1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the clutch, brake and gear arrangement of an automatic transmission for motor vehicles, particularly to such arrangements that combine planetary gear units and layshaft gearsets.
2. Description of the prior art
Four-speed automatic transmissions conventionally include multiple planetary gearsets; five or six friction elements, such as hydraulically actuated clutches and brakes; a torque converter; and damped torque converter lock-up clutch. These transmissions are employed in rear-wheel drive vehicles wherein the transmission shafts engine crankshaft are parallel to the longitudinal axis of the vehicle, and front-wheel drive vehicles wherein the transaxle and engine crankshaft are parallel to the transverse axis of the vehicle.
A current trend in the automotive industry is to provide five-speed and six-speed automatic transmissions, which conventionally require three planetary gear units and even a larger number of friction elements to control the gearing than are required in four-speed transmissions. Automatic transmissions having five or six forward speed ratios require greater size, particularly increased length, to accommodate additional planetary gear unit and friction elements Furthermore, automatic transmissions require nonsynchronous gearshifting, which conventionally require still greater use of one-way couplings and more space within the transmission casing, particularly increased length.
These trends toward features that enhance performance of automatic transmissions have produced need for an extremely compact transmission suitable for use in a front-wheel drive vehicle and able to fit in a space that is greatly reduced in comparison to the space required for conventional five-speed or six-speed automatic transmissions. Front-wheel drive vehicles present particularly acute problems because of the inherent space limitation associated with packaging the transmission and engine with their axes directed transversely between the drive wheels of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,352 describes a multiple speed automatic transmission having two gearsets comprising constant mesh gear wheels, a double planetary gearset, and first and second control brakes. The transmission is able to provide six forward speeds, brake neutral and reverse drive.